A Vida Fora Dos Jovens Vingadores
by Hijikata-chan
Summary: Billy e Teddy decidem que após encerrar as atividades nos jovens vingadores, eles iriam para uma universidade, ter uma vida 'normal'. No caso, morando juntos no campus. Mas aparentemente o sentimento de ser um vingador não os abandona.
A fanfic apresenta conteúdo homossexual, sexo gay, romance gay e temática gay e é recomendado para maiores de 18. Portanto, se você não gosta, não continue a ler :D

Capítulo 1 – Quando tudo começa

"Um dia, descobrimos que apesar de vivermos quase um século, esse tempo todo não é suficiente para realizarmos todos os nossos sonhos. Tudo aparece no momento certo da vida, o qual negamos muitas vezes serem os momentos certos. Perdemos oportunidades ou as ganhamos. E o tempo passa, sem que tenhamos tomado certeza se demos o passo certo ou não.

Esse momento é quando deixamos nossa adolescência e entramos na fase adulta, abraçando todos os tipos de problemas e realidades. Descobrimos lados bons e ruins nossos e começamos a ver como é difícil a vida. A vida tem a mesma dificuldade para todos, mesmo os que são especiais por assim dizer.

Alguns nos deixam, talvez pela correria que é ser adulto, talvez pelas batalhas que travaram e não se recuperaram. Mas outros permanecem, se tornam nosso ponto de conforto e nos dão abrigo em seus braços.

Muitas decisões são permanentes em nossas vidas e muitas delas podem nos decepcionar. Mas tenho certeza que pela primeira vez, tomei uma decisão muito importante e a tomei como certa.

Anos e anos se foram. Passamos por diversas coisas que humanos normais não podem e não devem passar nem por um momento na vida. Por fim, decidimos ficar juntos. Já estávamos juntos, mas decidimos morar juntos.

É um grande passo, mas o julgamos certo. Sabemos que podemos nos casar agora, de acordo com a lei dos Estados Unidos. Mas o casamento é ainda um passo bem maior e que temos que pensar a respeito.

Saber que vou dormir e acordar vendo o Teddy, fazendo café da manhã juntos, discutindo sobre contas e coisas que pessoas normais fazem, me deixa animado.

É a última vez que vou precisar escrever meus pensamentos, pois de agora em diante, vou compartilhar todos com o Teddy, é uma promessa. Então, me despeço deste pequeno livro de capa dura o qual guardei lembranças, pensamentos e possibilidades durante toda a adolescência. O qual guardei e vou guardar meus momentos com os Jovens Vingadores, das minhas incertezas, das minhas falhas e opressões. Tudo. Inclusive, meus pensamentos quando conheci o Theodore. O quanto eu tinha medo de falar com ele, de sair com ele. O quanto eu tinha medo dos meus poderes, de fazer uma realidade a meu favor, e não a realidade em que eu estou.

Mas agora, controlando melhor meus poderes e, colocando fora de risco o mal-uso desses, posso viver uma vida normal com a pessoa que eu amo, com meus familiares – problemáticos, mas que amo - longe e meus amigos que restaram, perto. "

As últimas palavras sinceras e sentimentais deixadas nas folhas do diário pessoal de William Kaplan, como uma verdadeira despedida da sua fase problemática, porém única de experiência.

Wanda, sua mãe, o ajudava a empacotar suas últimas coisas para serem colocadas no caminhão. Já estava tudo decidido para sua saída.

Billy, iria morar com Teddy num apartamento próximo da faculdade. A maior razão para sua mãe eram os estudos, mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser "morar juntos".

Iria fazer faculdade de artes, enquanto Teddy faria ciência da computação. Não porque queriam, mas por falta de opção mesmo. Decidiram escolher qualquer coisa, já que não tiveram muito tempo para pensar com a vida corrida nos Jovens Vingadores. Mas agora que teriam um momento "normal" na vida, pensaram que seria muito bom estarem morando juntos e fazendo uma faculdade.

Billy amava sua mãe, mesmo ela mesma tendo matado o pai por acidente durante um colapso que teve, que ela nunca contou muito bem. E amava Tommy também, mesmo ele infernizando sua vida dentro e fora de casa.

E ele, estava mais inquieto do que o normal naquele dia com a saída do irmão. Eles se zoavam e se 'odiavam', mas eram muito próximos desde o dia que descobriram que eram irmãos e passaram a morar com Wanda e seu falecido 'pai' Visão. "Muitos problemas em casa, muitos! " Billy pensava sempre. Mal via o momento para sair, mesmo amando todos eles.

"William, você sabe que qualquer coisa é só me ligar, não sabe? " Disse Wanda, carregando a última caixa e descendo as escadas, logo atrás de Billy

"Claro que sei, mãe. Não se preocupa, você conhece muito bem o Teddy. Eu vou ficar bem. " Ele sorriu. "Só dá um jeito no Tommy, faz ele virar gente porque tá difícil! "

"Não fale assim do seu irmão, senão mando ele ir com você! " Ela riu e colocou a caixa dentro do caminhão.

"Nem brinca comigo, mãe. Eu jogo ele da janela! "

"Já podemos ir, Billy? " Perguntou seu tio Pietro, que o levaria com Teddy até o novo apartamento.

Ele se despediu de todos e entrou no carro prateado.

Demorava cerca de alguns minutos até a casa de Teddy, na qual nem sequer demoraram muito. Pegaram somente algumas caixas e malas, já que a maioria das coisas viria da casa de Billy, e então foram em direção à área do campus, que se localizava a alguns quilômetros da cidade, não muito afastado.

A área do campus era completamente cheia de árvores e flores, bem fresca e agradável. Era um quase uma área florestal e campal, porém tinha sua pequena cidade feita para os estudantes. Apartamentos, lojas e bibliotecas.

Passando pelo grande portão de entrada da 'cidade', passaram pela área comercial e logo estavam na área residencial do campus.

Vários predinhos idênticos, porém, com cores diferentes e vívidas, o qual Billy achava um exagero. "Deviam pintar isso aqui de cores neutras, pra não ficar igual um carnaval" Ele pensou.

Desceram do carro e, para facilitar as coisas, Pietro usou seus poderes de velocidade para descarregar completamente o carro, deixando caixas e malas na sala de estar.

"Obrigado, tio. " Billy o abraçou.

Teddy lhe deu um aperto de mão, antes de que ele entrasse dentro de seu carro para voltar à cidade.

Billy olhou para Teddy na calçada e se aproximou, lhe dando um beijo rápido e sorriu. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar, Teddy o abraçou com força e todo o afeto que tinha. "Eu te amo, eu sei que a gente consegue isso. " E se beijaram de novo antes de subir o breve lance de escadas e entrar no novo apartamento.

Tudo estava empacotado e o caminhão ainda não tinha chegado. Começaram a pensar se realmente o campus era bem perto da cidade, ou se foi a velocidade em que Pietro dirigia. Suas coisas foram chegar só depois das 18:00 naquele Domingo.

Teddy, que estava mais disposto, resolveu pegar as coisas mais pesadas, enquanto Billy, que estava cansado e preguiçoso, desempacotava as coisas mais fáceis e leves e as colocava em seus lugares.

Era tarde da noite quando acabaram de colocar tudo no seu devido lugar. Até porque o apartamento era pequeno, tinha o básico para que pudessem viver ali. Um quarto, um banheiro, sala e copa juntas e uma pequena cozinha. Não precisavam de uma área de serviço, já que existia uma lavanderia na área comercial. Quase toda a mobília teria que ser comprada, já que nenhum deles poderia trazer de casa ou não tinham móveis extras. Como não tinham uma cama ainda, o colchão naquele momento, foi colocado no chão, logo abaixo da janela.

Era engraçada ainda a sensação de liberdade e vitória, de terem saído de casa e estarem morando juntos, indo para outro passo do relacionamento. Mas era uma sensação boa, além de medo e estranheza.

Quando acabaram tudo, estavam bem cansados, sorte que as aulas começavam só na Terça-Feira de manhã e poderiam descansar na manhã do dia seguinte, sem se preocupar.

Se deitaram naquele colchão e ficaram olhando para o teto, deixando que só a luz amarelada dos postes da pequena rua ali atrás entrasse no quarto.

"Teremos um problemão se não arrumarmos uma cortina. Essa janela não tem aquela parte escura pra evitar muita luz. Sabe do que eu tô falando? "

"Sei, temos que resolver isso! Sabe quando a cama chega? Não vai ser muito confortável de levantar num colchão que está no chão quando estivermos atrasados pra aula. " Teddy sorriu e se virou para ver o rosto de Billy. "Como você está com tudo isso? "

"Tô muito bem, de verdade. Muito feliz, pra ser mais certo. Eu sempre quis isso, e você também. Mas você sabe, a correria e as missões, não dava tempo de ter uma vida. " Billy chegou mais perto de Teddy no colchão, passando a mão esquerda por seu rosto.

"Eu sinto falta do pessoal e de ser o Hulkling. Mas eu fico feliz de poder estar aqui agora, de estudarmos e morarmos juntos. Quem sabe a gente não volta a ser dos Vingadores algum dia? "

"Eu também sinto, você sabe disso. Eu não gosto de estar em risco o tempo todo com os meus poderes, com medo de fazer uma mínima coisa e ela se transformar numa coisa muito bizarra. Ainda mais que só agora que comecei a controlar isso. "

"Não se preocupa, você logo consegue isso, eu sei que consegue. Deixa isso pra depois, vem aqui. " Teddy puxou Billy pela cintura, fazendo-o chegar mais perto e lhe deu um beijo terno, o abraçando. Billy o abraçou de imediato, se trazendo para mais perto ainda e sorrindo entre os beijos, que ora desciam para o pescoço e logo se encontrava em seus lábios novamente.

Aquele beijo se consumiu em emoções, tornando-se mais ávidos e urgentes, até que Billy passasse seu corpo para cima do de Teddy e como num impulso, tirasse sua camisa entes de beijá-lo ainda mais rapidamente. Naquele quarto quase que vazio por falta de mobília, o ar parecia difícil de ser encontrado em meio à tantos arquejos e falas não completadas que se emaranhavam por aquele pequeno espaço.


End file.
